Duerme pequeño Teddy
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: 6 semanas después de la batalla de Hogwarts el pequeño Teddy recibe una vista en mitad de la noche de su –sin saberlo- difunta madre. one shot, corto


En una hermosa casa en Bakersfield Inglaterra, un bebe de tan solo dos meses de vida se removía incomodo en su cuna, una joven de unos 24 años apareció en la habitación

Esta figura era la difunta Nimphadora Tonks, ella había muerto la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts, hacía poco más de un mes, su pequeño Teddy tenía tan solo una semana de vida, Tonks seguía con la ropa que llevaba durante la batalla solo que limpia y ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño, había venido desde aquel hermoso lugar que los mortales no podemos ver, solo para poder abrazar a su bebe una última vez y poder despedirse de el

Hola Teddy- dijo Tonks mirando a su bebe

Tonks tomo a su hijo en brazos con cuidado

El niño se removió ante ese contacto que desconocía pero que al mismo tiempo era familiar, el niño miro a su madre a los ojos, Tonks sonrió al ver que su niño cambiaba el color de su cabello de marrón oscuro como solía llevarlo, a turquesa

Hola chiquito soy mama- dijo Tonks en voz baja- lamento mucho no poder estar aquí contigo, pero debes saber que papi y yo siempre te estamos cuidando aunque tú no nos veas

Teddy se removió un poco más, Tonks lo reviso y noto que el problema era el pañal, la joven camino lentamente hacia el cambiador y le cambio el pañal a su niño y le puso otro pijama, lo envolvió en una mantita y comenzó a mecerlo, el niño no lloro en ningún momento solo miraba a su madre, entonces comenzó a cantar algo que su padre solía cantarle a ella

_Es pronto para comprender... _

_Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez _

_Que escuches hoy mi voz, _

_Que tanto te cantó _

_Los meses que tú fuiste yo. _

_Es pronto para comprender... _

_La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver _

_Si lloras cantaré _

_Si sufres te hablaré _

_Si mueres moriré también. _

_Si te cuentan que lloré... _

_Cuando te cogí en mis brazos _

_No me pude contener _

_Porque te quiero tanto. _

_Es pronto para comprender... (Es pronto para comprender) _

_Verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel _

_Por qué un amanecer _

_Sin nada que perder, _

_Es muy difícil de entender. _

_Si te cuentan que lloré... _

_Cuando te cogí en mis brazos _

_No me pude contener _

_Porque te quiero tanto (porque te quiero tanto) _

_Porque te quiero tanto _

_Como el mar a su verano, _

_Como el dolor a su amigo el engaño _

_Como el sol... cuando abrió (en mi ventana) _

_Que hoy nació una flor. _

_Si te cuentan que lloré... _

_Cuando te cogí en mis brazos _

_No me pude contener _

_Porque te quiero tanto _

_Porque te quiero tanto _

_Porque te quiero tanto..._

Teddy se quedó profundamente dormido, muy cómodo en los cálidos brazos de su madre

Te amamos Teddy, Harry y Ginny van a cuidarte muy bien, ellos te aman y darán todo por ti, pero recuerda que mami te ama, papi te ama- dijo Tonks besando la frente de su niño- serás grande, el mundo conocerá tu nombre, serás querido por todos, pero tu padre y yo seremos los que estemos más orgullosos

Tonks escucho movimiento en la habitación a dos puertas de distancia, respiro profundo y aunque no quería, deposito suavemente a su niño en la cuna y beso su frente antes de volver a cubrirlo con una su manta

Te amamos, te amamos, siempre estaremos contigo- susurro Tonks

En eso la puerta se abrió y entro una cansada Ginny, con su pijama y su largo cabello pelirrojo recogido, la chica además se veía comprensivamente deprimida, debido a que en la misma batalla había fallecido su hermano

Ginny se acercó a la cuna sin notar la presencia de Tonks, miro al bebe que dormía tranquilamente

Frunció un poco el ceño al ver la pijamita del niño, pero negó con la cabeza

Creo que tengo que dormir más, creí haberte puesto otra pijama- dijo Ginny parpadeo un poco y noto el cabello turquesa del bebe

Ginny desvió la mirada hacia la cómoda donde encima había varias fotos una de ellas era la única foto familiar de Remus y Tonks con Teddy, esa foto había sido tomada solo dos horas antes de la batalla, en ella estaban Tonks con Teddy en brazos profundamente dormido envuelto en una manta azul y Remus abrazaba a Tonks por la espalda, una de sus manos sostenía a su bebe que tomaba el dedo con su manita que era lo único además de su cabecita que se veía, ambos padres miraban radiantes y con mucho amor a su pequeño, en esa foto Teddy aparecía justamente con el cabello color turquesa

Tonks- murmuro Ginny mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y volvió a mirar al niño- si Teddy mami te cuida

Ginny se alejó apago la luz y salió de la habitación para volver a la suya

Tonks sonrió, volvió a acercarse a su pequeño, acaricio su cabello, beso su frente y aun sin quererlo desapareció

_Mientras en la otra habitación _

Todo bien- dijo Harry medio dormido

Recuerdas el color que Tonks solía usar… como solía llevar el cabello- dijo Ginny pensativa

Como olvidarlo- dijo Harry sonriendo levemente

Teddy suele llevar el cabello marrón oscuro- dijo Ginny

Si, y?- dijo Harry

Lo tiene turquesa- dijo Ginny en voz muy baja- no lo llevaba de ese color desde el día de la batalla

Talvez está soñando con Remus y Tonks y por eso el cambio- dijo Harry acariciando la espalda de Ginny- estará bien, eso es normal y sano también

Ginny asintió y se acurruco en el pecho que su novio al cabo de unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos

Mientras en su cuna como su padrino había dicho Teddy se dio vuelta entre sus mantas mientras soñaba con la dulce voz de su madre y la risa de su padre, quienes siempre estarían cuidándolo y apoyándolo a cada paso

Fin:)

La cancion es de la oreja de VanGoh, el fic se me ocurrio mientras se la cantaba a uno de mis bebes para que se durmiera

Comenten plisss:)

Besos:)


End file.
